


Juliet and Alexandria

by ruebennetsfavhoodie



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Found Family, Platonic Love, jules and lexi said bi/lesbian solidarity, they're the softest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruebennetsfavhoodie/pseuds/ruebennetsfavhoodie
Summary: So... i kinda have noticed that some people tend to pit lexi and jules against each other,,,, and I essentially thought of writing a fic where they're besties, since I love both of them
Relationships: Jules Vaughn/Lexi Howard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Juliet and Alexandria

**Author's Note:**

> So... i kinda have noticed that some people tend to pit lexi and jules against each other,,,, and I essentially thought of writing a fic where they're besties, since I love both of them

Hey Dorothea, do you ever stop and think about me? 

Juliet hasn’t genuinely smiled in a while. And who could blame her? Rue relapsed and verbatim stated that she was responsible for her inability to remain clean. Juliet knew that Rue wasn’t in a state of mind to utterly understand that the blonde girl wasn’t supposed to be responsible for her sobriety. She hoped that one day Rue could get there. In the meanwhile, the addict would curse the other girl, claiming that she was the reason for all the shit that happened to her, claiming she cheated on her, when in reality they were never in a relationship to begin with and actually she was exploited by an adult and she felt sick after realizing that and—

Fuck it. She didn’t want to think about it, it made her feel incredibly uncomfortable and she needed to talk to her therapist about it at some point.  
Honey, making a lark of the misery 

Juliet knew she wasn’t perfect. She knew she was flawed. She knew she had made mistakes and that she had hurt people she cared about. But she wasn’t beyond repair, and she was trying to be better. There was so much traumatic shit happening to her, but she wouldn’t let it get to her, she couldn’t let trauma make her a bad person. She wouldn’t give up on her kindness, on her politeness, on her softness. She would plainly hang in there, and wait for things to get better, because like her father said, they always do. 

You got shiny friends since you left town 

The night she left the town was a fucking nightmare. She sent a million texts to Rue asking if the brunette wasn’t alright and she was left on read, the other girl showed no sign of life. Anna told her that she shouldn’t worry about it, she pushed her phone away, and cupped her face to kiss her. Juliet drew back, for she was still quite concerned. 

And then Anna tried to do something the blonde didn’t like, Juliet would appreciate if I didn’t get into detail and as a respectful narrator I will do what her heart desires. What I can say however is that it led to a frightening realization. Anna was a fucking predator, and not a person Juliet should’ve shared anything with. 

And I got nothing but well wishes for ya 

Alexandria brought her comfort. Very odd that they found friendship in each other, since they liked the same person. But at the time, would they lose a potentially astonishing friendship for… a potential love interest? Obviously not.  
They had some things in common that led to curiosity on both parts and made them question whether they could work out as friends. 

They were both mega nerds for starters, ambitious, soft and gentle. Their distinct difference was that Juliet was careless and annoyingly impulsive, whereas Alexandria was… rather passive. She wasn’t the life of the party like Jules, and she radiated grandma vibes whilst Juliet was the definition of teen spirit. 

Nonetheless, they seemed to complement each other, Alexandria reminded Juliet when it was the time to shut the fuck up and slow down, and Juliet reminded Alexandria when it was the time to take things less seriously. There was only love and well wishes for one another. 

Just to piss off your mom  
And her pageant schemes

“I loathe your mom,” Alexandria uttered, and the word “loathe” rolled of her tongue with such hatred that a frown made its way to Juliet’s face. Juliet didn’t like mentioning her mother in any conversation, it brought painful memories back, but she trusted Alexandria enough to confide in her. 

She later smiled. “Yeah, your mom pisses me off too.” 

Alexandria smiled back, and her hands started playing with the other girl’s hair. 

Her mother had always preferred her older sister, Casey, because she was more social, prettier and basically everything Alexandria desperately wished she was. Don’t get her wrong, she didn’t have any negative feelings towards her dear sister, in fact it was quite the opposite, she loved her more than anything. She just wasn’t fond of their mother, and to be fair she had every right to. 

Alexandria and Juliet had conversed about everything you could think of. From talking about their favorite TV shows to talking about their dreams in depth and analyzing their childhood trauma (just for your information they both have enormous mommy issues, if you haven’t noticed already because you lack reading comprehension, God bless). 

Juliet has never felt as close to another person before, except for Rue of course. But this was different. Not a bad different whatsoever. 

She just didn’t want to kiss the other girl, or do anything considered romantic with her. It was different than what she had felt for Rue or Tyler or Nate. She wasn’t nervous around her, her cheeks were not covered in blush, her heart wasn’t pulsing, and she wasn’t anxiously anticipating a soft kiss to be placed on her red lips. 

She just wanted to hug her, protect her, be able to confide in her about anything that troubled her, stand up for her if her mother or anyone disrespected her, be there for her when they both achieve their dreams, and be there for her for all the good and bad. She wanted to be considered her dearest friend. 

She didn’t care if they both had feelings for Rue, Rue could choose the girl she wanted, the girl be Juliet or Alexandria or Dorothea or Betty or Ivy or whoever she wanted to open her heart to, and it wouldn’t have an impact on their friendship.  
“Alexandria?” she gently spoke up, her eyelids squeezed shut.

“I swear to god if you talk to me about how hot Dylan is, I’m gonna storm out of the room—“ she rolled her eyes, and hit Juliet’s head with her finger. 

“First of all, don’t ever disrespect my man, he is hot—“ 

“He’s 40 years old.” 

“Your point?”

“You have daddy issues.” 

Juliet shrugged. “Whatever bitch.”

Alexandria smiled, aware that she had won the argument. Her favorite thing was debating and conversing with Juliet. Although she indeed was an introvert, whenever a subject of debate came into the picture, she would become the most articulate and bad bitch in town. Especially when she was debating with Juliet, because she knew she’d have some serious competition. 

“What did you want to say?” 

Juliet pouted. “You killed the vibe, it doesn’t matter.” 

Alexandria narrowed her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic.” 

And if you get tired for being known for who you know,  
Just know you’ll always know me

Juliet looked away from her friend, contemplating for a second. Alexandria stopped playing with her hair, waiting for the other girl to voice her thoughts.  
“I just— I care about you.” Juliet uttered, her eyes finally falling on Alexandria. 

“No shit Sherlock.” 

Juliet huffed in exasperation. “Shut up.”

“What?”

“…” 

“For the record, I care about you too,” Alexandria grinned, a comfortable silence taking over quickly after.


End file.
